Emma's Realization
by maslany-parrilla
Summary: Two months after Emma vowed to find Regina's a happy ending Emma realizes she fallen in love with the Queen. Will Emma panic or accept her feelings? And will Regina return them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own Ouat**

Emma glanced over her steaming cup of coffee at the door of granny's diner. It was five minutes before ten in the morning and for once Emma was actually on time.

The clocked continued to tick, as Emma tapped her foot. Regina, Henry, and Emma had a habit of eating breakfast at ten every sunday ever since Emma had declared herself to be apart of Operation Mongoose.

Emma remembered the moment she said two simple words, "I'm in," which had made Regina's beaming smile to light up the room. Regina's reaction made Emma even more determined to find Regina's happy ending.

However, so far it had been a couple of months and Emma or Regina had not found a single clue to who the author was. Mostly because they had been casually avoiding the topic and enjoying there time with Henry.

Emma almost jumped out of her seat when the bell on the door announced Regina and Henry's arrival. Emma scanned her eyes down Regina's body which was beautifully encased in a purple dress and black stilettos.

Henry followed along after Regina entered and once Regina's eyes met Emma's own they walked toward the booth she was sitting in.

"Early for once I see," remarked Regina with a slight smile on her face.

And all the sudden all Emma could focus on was the endearing look of satisfaction spreading across Regina's face and into her expressive eyes. That is until Henry said, "Hey, Ma," snapping her out of her Regina induced haze.

Emma quickly turned away from Regina and replied, "Hey, kid," before turning back and acknowledging Regina.

They settled into comfortable silence until Emma said suddenly, "I hope you don't mind I just ordered our usual, it should be out soon, unless you wanted to trying something else, I mean I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I guess, ummm...

"Emma it's perfectly fine, dear," Regina said while setting her arm on Emma's upper arm.

Emma blushed once she felt Regina trying to reassure her. What is wrong with me thought Emma to herself, first rambling, now blushing, and then all of the sudden it clicked in Emma's mind holy crap I like Regina Mills.

Emma was not proud of what she did next. She loudly stated she had to go to the bathroom before almost bolting out of her seat, and once she closed the bathroom door she panicked.

"Oh shit, oh shit," Emma repeated to herself, while pacing back and forth. Would her crush ruin her friendship with Regina? How could someone as perfect as Regina ever fall for her.

Romantic attraction almost never happened to Emma and she was terrible at differentiating if she liked someone, but with Regina it was like she suddenly she just knew every moment they had ever spent together meant something to her. The only other time she had romantic feelings for someone was with Neal. And even then she had never felt sexual attraction.

And then all the sudden Emma felt like the world was spinning. Did she really just compare her first love to her crush on Regina I mean she did not love Regina it was to soon, right?

Emma was so lost in thought she almost did not hear Regina saying, "Emma are you alright?" through the locked door.

And that is when Emma started looking around the bathroom for an escape route. Before realizing climbing out the window might not be the way to convince Regina that she was fine.

Emma tried to regain her voice and said,"yeah, I'm fine," quickly in a high pitched voice.

"Emma, if you don't open this door right now,"I'm coming in," Regina stated.

And then suddenly a purple cloud appeared and Emma put her hands over her face and sat down trying to calm down, how did she forget about magic.

Hesitantly Regina approached and quietly said,"Emma are you alright?"

Emma breathing grew heavier and tried to stand up and shake it off, but could only make it to a half crouched position before she felt like she could not breath and sat back down.

Regina continued approaching slowly and said,"Emma, it's okay just focus on my voice."

Little did Regina know that is what Emma was trying not to focus on. But eventually Emma took her hands away from her face and looked away from Regina, that is until finally she caved and looked into Regina's eyes.

They had the most sincere expression of concern and love that Emma almost began to cry. She had only scene that expression a few times in her life and it was overwhelming.

Emma slowly stood up successfully, while still continuing to ground herself by looking into Regina's eyes, regained her breath and said, "I'm sorry."

"Emma there's no reason to be."

Regina continued to look worried, as she carefully shifted a couple feet closer to Emma and slowly reached out, wrapping her arms around Emma in a hug.

Emma was shocked, but eventually she wrapped her own arms around Regina, losing herself in the embrace, in Regina.

A/N Should I continue? Comments and criticism are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma hated being vulnerable. Even though she was enjoying Regina's arms wrapped around her, she felt the need for some distance. That is until Regina practically whispered in Emma's ear, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

And then Emma hesitantly responded, "I know"

Regina slowly unwrapped her arms and said, "Now Emma why the hell did you run in here?"

And then Emma ducked her head feeling a small blush began to appear. Could she real admit her feeling for Regina. Why was she even thinking about confessing her feelings in the first place it not as if Regina actually thought of her more than a friend. Even if there was a slight possibility that Regina actually liked her back this was definitely the wrong place and time.

So Emma sheepishly said "ummm..." until she blurted out, "I panicked,"

Regina raised her eyebrows at her abrupt response before saying, "you panicked? Why?"

Emma considered her options and opted not to give the truth, but not a flat out lie and stated, "I guess, the whole concept of a family kind of scares me the whole sunday morning breakfast thing never used to be my thing you know."

Emma watched as Regina's eyes lit up when she said family until Regina's face shifted into a mask of indifference and said, "Emma it's okay if it still scares you, but don't you dare think about running away from us, from Henry, alright?"

"Trust me, even though I did panic, running out of town never even crossed my mind."

"Good, now let's go rejoin our son."

Once they resettled back into the booth Henry gave Emma a concerned look so Emma said, "I'm fine, don't worry about it"

"Ok if you say so," Henry replied with a slight smirk on his face.

Before they could continue talking Ruby appeared with there orders and exclaimed, "Hi guys, I have your usual," well placing it in front of them. "Thanks Ruby," Emma mumbled already lifting a forkful of pancakes to her mouth.

Emma was so distracted by her food that she almost forgot Regina was sitting right next to her. She immediately stopped inhaling her last bite of food and started coughing.

Are you alright? Henry asked.

Emma coughed a couple more times before answering, "yep." But on the inside she was freaking out. How could she be around Regina if she could not even swallow her food around her? I mean Emma had no intention of leaving town. She would never leave Henry and Regina, but how could she act the same way now that she had a crush on Regina?

Emma continued to think, while Regina kept sending Emma concerned glances throughout the meal. After they all finished their breakfast Henry asked if he could get a milkshake and Regina and Emma agreed.

Once Henry left Regina asked, "I know it's your time with Henry, but since Henry goes back to school in a couple weeks, I was wondering if i could take him school shopping?

"Yeah, you don't even have to ask, " Emma said truthfully. Recently, Emma and Regina had been getting along a lot better. Even though they had a system where Henry stayed a two weeks with Regina and then a two weeks with Emma, they always allowed each other to spent time with Henry during their weeks away from Henry.

Once Henry came back they payed the check and Regina went to her house, while Emma and Henry went to the Charming's apartment.

* * *

It had been a week since the hug where Emma had felt like all her problems had melted away just by being in Regina's arms. However, out of Regina's arms Emma's feelings had just gotten to overwhelming for her. Because of this Emma had been avoiding Regina.

Today was different though instead of focusing on her own feeling's for Regina Emma finally began to feel guilty. Not only had she missed her usual friday dinner with Regina she had been so preoccupied with her own feeling she had rarely spent time with Henry.

Emma new realistically she could not ignore Regina and Henry forever that's why this morning she finally went back to her regular routine. She got up at seven had breakfast with Henry, went for a run, and stopped by the diner for a bear claw.

Once she got to the diner she sat down on the stools at the front of the diner. Ruby then approached her and said "So what's been happening with you and Regina?"

"What? Nothing, nothing's been happening, why would anything be happening?"

"Woah, Emma it's alright I just assumed you and Regina were fighting, since the time you ran into the bathroom? What was that by the way?"

"It was nothing I panicked, Regina comforted me"

"Oh really, and how did she comfort you?" Ruby said smirking

"Shut up Ruby, not like that, why would you even say that?" Ruby continued staring at Emma as if she was waiting for her to catch up.

"You know, don't you, does everybody know?"

"You mean does everyone know you are madly in love with Regina," Ruby teased.

Emma slowly leaned her head into her arms and sighed. Did everyone know she had a crush on Regina before she even knew. And if Ruby knew how many other people knew.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what?" Emma replied confused.

The bell to the door rung, but Ruby continued on talking, "How are you going to let Regina know?"

"Let me know what," Regina's voice sounded now standing directly from behind Emma.

Emma looked at Ruby who now had a guilty look on her face, as she handed Emma a bearclaw and said, "while I better get back to work," before disappearing to go refill a table's coffee's.

"So what did you need to tell me?" Regina said, while sitting down beside Emma.

Emma said nothing that's when Regina eyes flashed hurt and anger began to appear on her face before stating, "Emma why do I feel like you are hiding something from me. Is that why you canceled our friday dinner?"

Emma began to think of an excuse before she realized Regina would probably know it was a lie and gave up. She looked anywhere but at Regina, until she heard Regina say, "no excuses, Miss Swan, you will bring Henry to dinner tomorrow no matter how much you don't trust me."

Regina quickly stormed out the door of granny's before Emma sat in shock at Regina calling her Miss Swan. Emma had really messed up. Suddenly, Emma got up and ran after her saying, "Regina, wait up, please turn around," as Regina's continued walking to her car.

Once Emma almost lost all hope that Regina would not turn around Regina finally turned around after she got the keys out to her mercedes benz. "What do you want Emma?" Regina said sounding exhausted.

"Regina, I'm so sorry, I know I have been a acting like a total bitch, but can you just give me more time before I tell you what's going on with me?"

"Fine, however, you better make it to dinner tomorrow."

Regina quickly got into her car and Emma was left standing in the parking lot trying to think of how she would make it up to Regina tomorrow.


End file.
